Smoke in the Air
---- The sun was rising on the mountains of Crocus, casting shadows that blackened the surrounding terrain. As it rose, there was still a visible mist in the cold air, helping to enhance the camouflage of a nearby building resting at the base of the mountains, covered in shadows and darkness. This was the dark guild Abyss Fang, and its members were just beginning to stir. Two of these members were standing in the main hall. The first was a tall man in his late forties, the guildmaster Nero Darius. The second was a younger, shirtless man, in his early twenties, wearing a cowboy hat and jeans, this was Idris Himura. "I'm surprised you wanted to take this mission, it doesn't seem like something you would enjoy. Being a fire mage and all." Said Nero with a deep yet soothing voice. "I realize that but I'd like to take it anyway, its been boring around here." Said the young Fire Mage. "Besides, maybe something interesting will happen." Nero thought about his response for a moment before speaking. "Well, since you find the guild so boring why don't you take young Mia with you. She's eighteen now. I think it would be best for her to get out more, make a few kills to put our guilds name out there." "If you think she's ready then, yes of course," said Idris in an almost tired tone as he turned and walked over to the young lady in question. Nero mused quietly to himself, "I'm sure you'll find her to be more than that." Mia Nayavinsky had her head leaning against her hand, elbow on the top of a raised table, a cup of coffee (skim milk, one sugar) laid next to an open newspaper. Her eyes scanned the page, unaware of the man approaching her from behind. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned quickly, grabbing his hand. "What do you need?" She asked cooly, the hint of an Isbergan accent gracing her consonants. "Careful there kiddo... Don't want to get burned..." said Idris with a smirk as he held his other hand up and let some smoke appear from it. "Master Nero told me to take you on my mission. It's a simple one￼; Stealing an important gem from some bank." As he spoke he let the girl grip his hand, letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her. Mia broke her hand away, glancing at the smoke rising from his palm. Show off. She considered the offer. It would be the first legitimate job she had, probably with quite the payoff. He didn't seem to be too irritating. Mia came to the conclusion that the event would be worthwhile. "Where is the bank?" "In a small town off the border of Bosco. I wouldn't have taken this mission if the payout wasn't amazing. Though I'm slightly worried as to what exactly this gem is...it doesn't specify." As he spoke he took a step back letting her stand up. "I doubt there will be much resistance, so it should be easy. But we leave immediately so I hope you are ready to go kid." With that, he looked over to Nero and nodded to the watchful man who had grown to view the young girl as a daughter. When Nero nodded back Idris turned his attention back to his charge waiting patiently for her to stand up. Mia rose, taking a final sip of her now lukewarm coffee before pulling her sheathed katana up from its position on the ground next to her, sliding the strap over her shoulder. "Let's go then. And please, don't call me kid, Nayavinsky works fine." "Alright, Ms. Mia. We can catch a train part of the way. But we will have to walk at least the last two and a half miles." As he spoke he turned and began to walk toward the guild doors. As he opened them the sunlight filtered into the one dark guild, illuminating its interior with golden light. "This should be fun." He said to no one in particular. Mia followed him out, squinting in the bright light for a moment, "I don't believe we have a close enough relationship for you to call me by my first name. Like I said, Nayavinsky works fine." The two wizards walked through the cool dark forest in silence. Although Idris made some comments on the weather, Mia ignored him in favor of observing the forest. Mist hung in the air, clinging to the bare skin of her shoulders. The rays of morning light were unable to penetrate through the dark canopy, causing the path to be shrouded in shadow. They arrived at the Crocus train station. The tickets were inexpensive and once the pair got on the train, they settled into a row near the back of the car. Mia took the window seat, leaning an elbow against the window. Taking the seat opposite her, Idris relaxed and put his hands behind his head, letting his hat slide down his face a bit, just covering his eyes from view. "Well, Mrs. Nayavinsky. With the time we have why don't we get a better grasp of what kind of people we are." As he spoke he could hear people bustling behind him, seeming to enjoy their day. "You mean our cover?" "Actually I had meant improving our relationship. We don't need a cover due to the secluded nature of the village and the size of the bank itself. As long as we don't name ourselves we should be fine." "What makes you assume I want to improve our relationship?" Mia said, her voice cutting sharp. It was only one job after all. Idris ignored her cutting tone. He never really cared about what people said or the way they said it, it had been that way for a while now and that had just become his personality. Her sentence also helped him pick up on another personality trait of hers that he had never really noticed. "It might help us better on the mission if we know how the other acts." Mia feigned interest in her nails, picking at the nonexistent dirt underneath them. "What do you want to know about me then?" "Well, let's start with Nero. I've never seen him take care of someone like he does you. What's the story?" While he asked this he hoped he may be able to glean some form of reaction from the young girl. Testing her reaction under pressure: With this being her first mission there was no telling what might go wrong and how she would react. "He raised me. My parents owed me a debt, he killed them, and I became that debt. If you'd really like, I guess you could say I am his 'daughter.'" "Yeah, that sounds like Nero," Idris said with an almost sad sigh. He looked up to the powers of his guild master, and mentor. Nero was the one that introduced him to his most powerful magic. "I too owe the man a debt. Although, I think that finished a while ago, now I just like the people and the ability to burn what I like." "I'm not sure my debt will ever be repaid." The words hung, heavy silence steeping into the air around her. Idris felt the heavy words more so than he heard them. He was about to respond when he heard the speaker above then indicate they were arriving at their destination. Letting loose another sigh he stood up. "Well, guess we better get going. We have quite the walk." Mia walked behind him, stepping carefully off the train station into the desolate atmosphere of a small impoverished trackside town. She looked around. The brisk cold of the morning still lingered and this far north, Mia noticed as the leaves began to dehydrate into crisp yellow. "It's the next town over, right?" Mia said. Idris nodded. Mia's eyes narrowed in consideration. Now why would they place such a valuable artifact in a middle of nowhere town? Idris radiated heat from his fire magic as he walked. He found that he never needed a jacket, it a shirt for that matter, with his ability to heat himself with his magic. He also enjoyed the concerned eyes of passersby as he walked through various towns. "It'll take a good half hour to walk, shouldn't be too bad. Beats walking by myself." Mia matched his longer stride as best as she could, staying quiet. It was hardly a strenuous walk and after following the uneven path for awhile the town of Shion came into view. The bank was easily the tallest building, constructed of angular hard-edged brick in a traditional fashion. Mia first spotted two guards inside on either side of the doorway. "We should formulate a plan." She said, reaching a hand to touch Idris' shoulder before he kept walking. Idris shrugged off the girl's hand as he looked over the two guards who were barely visible from inside the door. Both seemed even height with, carrying what looked to be rifles. "Yes...this could get a little chaotic if we aren't careful. Perhaps a small distraction...how fast do you think you could get in and get out?" "Fast. I can use a shadow body to slip under the vault door and open it for you." Mia stated confidently. "Good. I'll create the distraction and draw out as many guards, and people, as possible with a few quick spells. I'll meet you inside the vault." With his statement finished he made a quick dash to the left while charging his magic, picking his target. After a second he fired a blast of bright red fire just above a house near the bank, igniting it almost on contact. He fired a few more around the building, drawing people from the other houses that furthered the panic. Flames ignited in Mia's vision and manufactured catastrophe began as bodies began swarming out of the bank. Mia weaved her way through the river of people, slipping through open doors and walking calmly and efficiently to the vault door. She looked at it for a moment. It was at least half a foot thick made of solid iron. She didn't know the combination and there was no way she could move it. Magic was the only option, she just did not know if she could currently hold a shadow body for long enough to slide underneath. Energy tingled through her body as she felt herself fade into wispy smoke-like shadow. Mia felt scattered. She, the thousands of shadowy particles that made up her body, rushed to the door and underneath the slim gap to the other side. Mia gasped as she reformed, shuddering from the empty feeling and the toll the spell took on her. What if she had let go and had scattered forever? Mia shook off the doubt in her head and drew her attention to the large bolt. She grabbed the wheel with two hands and pulled with all her strength. After a moment of struggle, it began to turn and the vault door came swinging open. Idris saw the young girl running into the bank and let out a sigh of relief as guards ran towards him. For the most part, he thought she would be ok, but a small part of him thought her inexperience might cause her to freeze. Turning his attention to the crimson flames before him he saw a few people coming to get her to stop the fire while the guards tried to figure out who had caused the fire. For a second he thought they wouldn't turn to see him until they did. "Welp, there went that hope..." He said to himself as he charged up his next spell. Taking a wide step he activated his Fire Wall spell, creating a massive wall of flames in front of him, giving him the chance to dash to the bank just before the wall went down. Once inside he ran to the vault just as the young girl opening it. "Looks like you did well." "It wasn't hard." She said, closing the door behind him so others could not follow. "What is the package?" "Didn't specify..." He spoke as he walked over to a large crate in the center of the room. "Said it was big though..." Using his Fire-Make: Sword, he cut open the top of the container to look in. Then he let loose a deep, almost sad sigh and he let his flames and fire magic die down. "Oh Lord....it's a bomb." Mia peeked into the container, looking at a glowing lacrima bomb inside. It was a shade of cool cyan, pulsing with energy. "Don't use your magic again. It looks like it is heat activated." She extended both of her palms together, forming an ebony magic seal atop them. Slowly, threads of shadow weaved themselves together until a handkerchief-sized cloth of slick velvety darkness lay in her palm. Mia reached into the container, picking up the crystal inside the cloth, wrapping it fully before putting it into the small knapsack she carried. "There. Now—" the thumping and faint cacophony of voices threatened to drown out her voice "-what is the escape plan?" After a moment, Idris realized he hadn't thought that far ahead but wasn't too worried. That was until he heard yelling behind him. Turning he saw the door to the vault was still open causing him to bolt and yank it close, concentrating his fire magic to his hands and melting the mechanism so that it would not open without tons of force. Walking back to the Mia he asked a simple question. "That knapsack of yours...if I use a fire magic spell, will the bomb activate?" "As long as I'm nowhere near you are casting, it will be fine." "Ok...then stand as close as you can to that door." As he said this he turned and walked over to the wall opposite the vault door. Placing a hand on the cold brick walls he sighed. I can't believe this mission actually calls for one of those spells. Slowly he let his magical energy build up, but never let it heat up. As his magical energy rose he spoke his spells name. "Ten Spells of the Flaming God's: First Spell: Agni." As he did, the hand touching then wall ignited into flames as one of his strongest, yet weakest spells was activated. Agni gave Idris perfect control of fire, granting him the ability to control what he did next. Moving his arm in a circular motion over the brick, it exploded outwards in a burst of flames, creating a decent hole for the two to escape out of. Mia watched as brilliant flames lit up in front of her and exploded. Part of her had to admit, she was impressed by his handiwork. She picked her way through the rubble and into the alley. "It's time to run." She took off, sprinting down the alley and into the crowd. She moved with more brutality this time, forcing her way through the still-gathered crowd. Once she broke clear she dashed out of town, recognizing that Idris was only a few steps behind her. She cut into the treeline, hoping to lose any pursuers in the thick brush. Taking the back of Mia, Idris continued to look back and make sure they weren't being followed. He sighed with relief, knowing that the town was too busy trying to piece together what had just happened and didn't notice their escape. Following her into the woods he smiled a bit. "That was more fun than I expected it to be." Mia looked at him, a vague hint of a smile catching her lips, "Let's just get back to the train station." Idris couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his lips as the young lady gave the smallest smile. He would never call her on it for fear if embarrassing her but he did not his agreement and they began their walk to the train station. This time he looked a bit more at the sights than simply his mission. The wildlife, the trees, it was all very calming to him, and it wasn't long before they reached the train station. "Well this finished up rather nice wouldn't you say?" "If you could consider it nice, then yes." She shot back. "Who's the buyer?" There was a jolt of motion as the train left the station, making its way to its first stop. Idris lifted a finger indicating for Mia to give him a second as he reached into his back pocket. Pulling the paper out, he looked it over before responding to Mia. "It just says anonymous...but it gives a drop off location." He was about to give the location until he stopped and let one of his eyes rows raise up curiously. "That's odd...it's right outside of the guild." Mia's face shifted. You could practically see the cogs of a machine working behind porcelain skin until she came to a conclusion. "Three options. One: The buyer wants to pick it up somewhere isolated. Two: The buyer is a member of our guild. Three: It is a test from Nero." Idris thought about the options, letting his eyebrows fold together as he debated each one. Ever once in awhile, his body would jolt as the train moved on to a new track. "If the buyer wanted somewhere isolated, why would they want to take it by our guild...It doesn't make much sense. Unless it's a coincidence, and I don't believe in those." He continued mulling over the other two before coming to a conclusion. "It's a test. That would explain why Nero wanted me to bring you along." A weight settled in Mia's stomach. "This mission was to determine whether I am actually of any use to him." Idris noticed her face shift ever so slightly to accommodate her feelings. He was about to speak until a women's voice spoke over the intercom, telling them they had reached their destination. "Come on. We're here." He spoke in a calm, almost monotone voice as he debated what his master was planning. Mia went perfectly silent, trailing behind him as they trekked back to the guild. Her previous sharpness had ebbed, whittled away by the threat of judgment. She wouldn't say it aloud, but the feeling was palpable. Mia was nervous. Idris felt Mia's nervousness as she walked behind him. It wasn't her outward demeanor, nor was it her facial expression. It was her change from walking in front of him, to walking behind him. Opting not to question her, he continued walking toward the dark forest that housed their guild. Letting the path guide them on their walk, but Idris noticed something off. The trees, the grass, even the leaves on the ground. It all felt. Wrong. "Somethings not right..." He whispered back to Mia as he rounded a corner and stopped as he noticed a man he had not seen standing before them, blocking their path. He wore a golden colored kimono with a green undershirt that made him look very, natural. "Tomatsu Tenshi. Before you ask." Spoke the now named Tomatsu before Idris had the chance to question the man. Nadralya slid from its sheath with a soft hiss in Mia's steady hands. Her attitude had shifted at the potential threat. She tilted her head slightly to the right, her expression masked. "Are you the buyer?" "Ma'am please put your sword away. We wouldn't want to get into a fight here." Said Tomatsu as he nodded. "But yes, I am the buyer." Idris looked the man over with an unsure look. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling he had in his stomach until realization hit him. "You're a new guild member." He said with a touch of anger in his voice. Nero came around the corner that Tomatsu was standing by with a chuckle and a smile as he spoke. "That was a very good deduction by you two." Mia sheathed her weapon. "Nero." She nodded lightly. "Mia. From the looks of it, I'd say you completed your mission. I trust Idris treated you well." Nero gave a look to Idris that shook the younger man to his very core. The fire mage nodded to his master before turning his attention to the new mage, mutually glaring at each other. "He wasn't intolerable and we retrieved the item." She replied simply. "Good. I'm glad you returned to me safely." With that, he turned on his heel and nodded his head towards Tomatsu and Idris. "Come, we have much to discuss, along with the proper induction of Mia into our guild." As he spoke he began walking back toward the guild. Tomatsu following close behind him with Idris following as well. Mia followed in compliance. She had imagined this day before— a thousand different scenarios playing out in her head. This, a test in compliance and strength, had not seemed too out of the ordinary yet nevertheless, she was afraid. Idris and Tamotsu were unable to sense the young girls fear as they walked. Though it was perhaps due to Idris' growing anger towards the other man as he walked closer to Nero than Idris has ever been allowed to, plus the smug look he had plastered on his face. Nero on the other could sense the fear and smiled at it. He said nothing until they entered the guild. Raising his hand Nero collected a large amount of Darkness before releasing it in a small wave, getting the attention of the guild. "Attention, at this moment, Mia Nayavinsky will be inducted into the guild as the newest member. I am very proud of her as she has passed every test I have put in front of her since she got here." Turning to his daughter he asked one question. "Where would you like the mark?" "Can we talk about it in private." "No." Mia halted before she obeyed. She hung her head downward, reaching a hand over her shoulder to the hem of her shirt, lifting it to show her shoulder blades. "There." She could feel the eyes on her, though she couldn't see them. They were paying attention now. She was talented, so were they. But she had something they would never have, Nero's love. That made her a threat. The mark was pressed into her skin, a jarring sensation of pain prickling under her skin. She let out a hiss then a thin smile. There was one thing Mia knew about monsters– you had to be just as monstrous to survive their fangs. Category:RP Category:Roleplay